


I Adora You

by King_Of_Nowhere



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Nowhere/pseuds/King_Of_Nowhere
Summary: Not much just Catra adoring Adora adorably
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I Adora You

**Author's Note:**

> First story and it's 2:30 am so it's short sorrobs.

"Say cheese!"  
"Uh...Cheese?"  
*Click*

Catra shook the polaroid photo and squinted. As the captured memory catalyzed and became visible, she burst into laughter. "Adora, what the heck? What is that face?" Adora chuckled. "Oh, just me being myself. I am an idiot, remember?" She punctuated that with an elbow nudge, which earned a playful cry from Catra. "Besides, look at you! You're so confused. What? Have you never had your picture taken before?" Catra blushed. "Well, no. Not exactly. I mean, you remember the Horde Academy orientation photos. But those were so official. This is..." she gazed down again at the shiny square. "This is different." 

Adora smirked but bit her tongue. She knew what this must mean to Catra, and as much as Adora enjoyed teasing her girlfriend, she decided it was best this time to let her enjoy the moment. She had been doing that a lot lately; just watching Catra be happy. Seeing her so free, open, vulnerable... she didn't want to betray that trust. More than anything, Adora wanted Catra to feel safe and secure. If she could, she'd protect her from everything and anything. Without thinking, she opened her mouth and said: "I love you so much, Catra." The feline whipped around, clearly flustered. "I-- I love you too, Adora." They both paused, looking into each other's eyes. Adora leaned in and they kissed. 

A moment later, Adora was off to meet with Queen Glimmer. The royal wedding needed a planner after all, and for some reason, Glimmer wouldn't accept anyone but Adora for the job. After a grueling six hours of flower arrangement choosing, dress try-outs, theme exploration, cake designing, and various other event-management-related business, Adora returned to her bedroom exhausted. "Hey Catra. I'm back. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through today--"

Catra wasn't there. 

There were only a few places she could be. Adora, worrying more than a little that her beloved cat woman had started doubting their love again, rushed to Catra's favorite hangouts. She wasn't in any of them. Finally, she checked the last place she had seen her: Behind the castle, in the garden, where they had taken their first couple photo. There she was sitting on the step, looking at something. She looked... serene. As peaceful and beautiful and radiant as all the flowers in the garden. Actually, the flowers had nothing on her. Adora found herself smiling from ear to ear and she didn't know why. As she looked closer, she saw what Catra was looking at.

There, in her hand, was that polaroid photograph. She was smiling, blushing looking at that dorky picture. Suddenly, she spoke. "I love you so much, Adora." Adora felt her face get hot and she swore she was red as a tomato. Had her heart skipped a beat? "I-I love you too, Catra." The girl in question jumped and turned to see Adora in the doorway (lol it rhymes). "Adora?! Whah- when-- when did you get here?"  
She walked over. "Just now. I was looking all over for you. I... finished with planning the wedding. You're still looking at that picture?"  
"I-- yeah. It's just... I like it, okay? Don't make a big deal out of it or anything..."  
Adora just wrapped her arm around her waist and smiled. "I won't."  
They sat there together in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the peace and quiet. Then: "You really are an idiot."  
Adora laughed. "Yeah. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! If so, please leave a kudos and/or a comment! If you didn't like it, fooey. JK, let me know if I can improve on anything. Although, this is just me writing nonsense early in the morning.


End file.
